


Knives on the Wall

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddles, Gen, Knives, M/M, Triggered Kankri is scary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever knew that Kankri had a good aim, or could be some what bipolar? Not you for sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Something short that I wrote after drawing the comic version...it just started with me drawing a dom!Kankri(with a whip and leather! I then drew the knife panel like thing) and then Cronus looking at the knife and then yeah I got a comic! Also I am trying to figure out if this is before or after the White Queen Orb story...I think before because I think Kankri would go to Signless and tell him 'Well t9day I and Cr9nus were talking and I snapped.' and Signless would be like, 'THAT'S N9T G99D!' '6ut I g9t cuddles.' '9H! THEN IT'S FINE!' ...because Signless would totally tolerate violence if you got RedRom from it...yes...but of course that is my opinion! And this is my AU....and also I wanted to write my KanCro and some knife play that would not involve Spades Slick. But of course I did mention the skin suit from OotWQ...so I guess its after, I drew the skin suit but haven't put it into my computer yet and I also need to update the tumblr blog...I'll do that tomorrow because its the 4th and I don't have school and don't to go to work until late. Yey, I have something to do!   
> Alright I'm done, enjoy the short little story and I will try to finish OotWQ today! I think maybe two more chapters for it before I start Signless's multi chapter story!

You can’t remember what you were talking about but it triggered Kankri in some way and in a split second he had like half of the kitchen knives plus he was growling, it was kind of hot in a way and would have been hotter if he wasn’t wearing that enormous candy red woolen sweater over his new tight skin suit.

“Cronus!”

“K-kan calm down!” You stuttered, you fucking stuttered!

A knife is thrown and buries itself two inches to the right of your head in the wall. You stare at it from the corner of your eyes; your left eyebrow is twitching in horror.

“Kankri!” You yell at him and are getting ready to lecture him. Another knife, an inch to the left this time, is thrown to shut you up. You glare at it.

“I have two more knives Cronus, do not tempt me!” He tells you with a knife in each hand.

“Kankri,” You growl and that gets him riled up. He lunges at you. He actually manages to cut your right cheek despite being a head shorter than you. You also managed to catch him by the wrists, turn him around where his back is facing you and stretch his arms into the air. He drops on of the knives, the one that cut you and has your blood on it, and mumbles out a sorry.

You allow him to clean the small cut and the two of you end up cuddling on your bed with him on top of you and your arms wrapped around him. Right before you fall asleep you notice that he’s smirking.

‘The little minx!’ You think for a moment knowing that there is no anger in it.

You learned something new about Kankri, he’s a knife thrower and has a pretty good aim and if he needed to fight, he can defend himself even against a larger enemy.

He’s also shy, which you already knew, and likes being sneaky but if he just wanted to have some quiet time with you, he could have asked!


End file.
